This invention relates generally to the field of vented chimney caps and in particular to such caps having adjustable vents. Even more particularly the invention relates to such caps adapted for use on outdoor cooking grills having a curved or rounded cover and a short chimney stack.
Outdoor cooking grills, both portable and non-portable, are well known and utilize charcoal, wood, propane or electricity to produce heat for cooking food, the food being positioned on a grating or within a container disposed above the heat source. The grills typically have a hinged or removable cover or lid, such that the grill can be utilized in a closed mode wherein the heat is retained within the grill and the food is exposed to heat on all sides, or in an open mode wherein only the underside of the food is exposed to heat. In the closed mode the temperature within the grill can easily reach 400-500 degrees F.
In most grills the cooking temperature is controlled solely by adjusting the heat source, e.g., removing or adding charcoal, increasing or decreasing the gas flow, etc., since the covers are only positionable in either a fully closed or fully open status. Other grills, such as for example some larger smoker grills and the egg-shaped grills sold under the brand THE GREEN EGG, have a small diameter chimney positioned in the cover to allow heated air and smoke to escape from the interior of the grill. It is known to provide such chimneys with adjustable vented structures such that the amount of heated air escaping from the closed grill can be adjusted as desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable vented chimney cap assembly or device.